Creampuff
by MiaNya33
Summary: Matsukawa Issei aime tellement Hanamaki Takahiro et ferai TOUT pour lui. TRADUCTION !


**BONJOUR! JE SUIS DE RETOUR KEKEKEKKEEK! /Sbaff~**

 **Alors, voila une traduction ! Parce que j'ai pas l'inspiration pour autre chose~ ! Et j'écris un petit truc secret hhéhéhéhéhé~**

 **DU MATSUHANA EN PLUS ! ezmldjsxijdsjciezdjskqdfizjs**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Credit to : monotnlfe (** go lire la sienne x3)

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Haiyuu ainsi que cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas x3 Ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs originaux !

 **Creampuff~**

Matsukawa aime la façon dont Hanamaki Takahiro bouge.

Les formes arrondies et élancées de son dos nu ne peuvent qu'émoustiller Matsukawa. C'est si difficile de ne pas réagir face à la beauté de son amant : ses yeux noisettes ressemblant à ceux d'un petit chaton, ses cheveux bruns et sa peau pâle, ses courbes et sa musculature ne peuvent que l'attirer. Il respirait à peine, assis sur sa chaise à une distance de deux mètres d'Hanamaki, actuellement en train de cuisiner leur petit-déjeuner.

« C'est de l'omelette. Encore. Ça te va ? » Demanda Hanamaki tout en déposant une assiette contenant une omelette sentant délicieusement bon juste devant Matsukawa.

« Nous devrions aller faire les courses aujourd'hui. Il n'y plus rien dans le frigo… » Dit le garçon aux cheveux bruns tout en s'asseyant en face de l'autre garçon. Matsukawa était un garçon assez grand avec des cheveux noirs en désordre, des sourcils assez épais et de grands yeux de chiens battus.

« Devrions-nous nous arrêter à la boulangerie près de la gare ? Tu m'as dit aimer leurs choux à la crème. » Gloussa Matsukawa en mangeant une cuillère d'omelette.

« Oui ! J'adore les choux à la crème ! » Cria Hanamaki en levant les mains le plus hauts qu'il put, ce qui fit rire plus fort le garçon assis en face de lui. « Achètes m'en pleeeeeeeein, d'accord ?! »

« Tout pour te faire plaisir, chou. »

Maintenant, ils étaient en face du magasin dont Matsukawa avait parlé le matin même. C'était leur dernier magasin à faire avant de rentrer chez eux : la boulangerie près de la gare. . Son sac de courses dans les bras, Hanamaki fronça les sourcils.

« J'avais imaginé à quel point les choux à la crème étaient moelleux pendant notre route… J'y ai beaucoup pensé… » Il y avait une trace de tristesse dans sa petite voix tremblante. Matsukawa soupira et se tourna vers son amant.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que le magasin aller fermer avec une clientèle aussi grande… »

Hanamaki soupira profondément avant de baisser la tête et de se retourner sans dire un mot. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était les choux à la crème, les choux à la crème et encore les choux à la crème. Alors, il rentra chez lui, sans se soucier de Matsukawa qu'il avait laissé derrière. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement, Hanamaki réalisa.

« Oh ! J'ai perdu Mattsun ! »

Pendant ce temps le garçon aux cheveux noirs marchait sur le côté de la route, un sac en plastique portant le nom d'une boulangerie dans sa main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Makki adorera ça. »

« Mattsun ! »

Une lourde voix se fit entendre à travers l'air froid de la ville. La nuit commençait à tomber et une légère brume avait remplacer l'air pur de l'après-midi. Surpris, Matsukawa souleva le sourcil gauche dès qu'il vit Hanamaki courir vers lui.

Il haleta une fois devant Matsukawa.

« J-Je suis désolé d'être parti- »

« Tu cours depuis notre maison ? »

Hanamaki soupira tandis que sa respiration reprenait doucement un rythme plus régulier.

« Oui ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! »

Matsukawa se retient de rire. C'est si difficile de ne pas rire devant l'expression d'Hanamaki haletant comme un petit chaton.

« Rentrons chez nous ! Je suis si fatigué ! »

Alors ils rentrèrent ensemble chez eux, tandis qu'Hanamaki, protecteur, gardait la main de Matsukawa dans la sienne. Au cas où son chéri repartirait encore.

« Mattsun, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Hanamaki juste après avoir pris sa douche.

« Comme la boulangerie était fermé, j'en ai cherché d'autres. Et je t'ai donc acheté tes choux à la crème. »

Il pointa du doigt le sac en plastic posé sur la table. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hanamaki.

« MEEEEEEEERCI ! » dit-il en sautant sur Matsukawa, actuellement allongé sur le canapé.

Matsukawa rit tandis qu'il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux d'Hanamaki.

« Ce n'est rien. » chuchota-t-il en embrassant le front de son chéri.

Hanamaki posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami, un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime Issei ! » dit-il adorablement, ce qui fit rougir plus que nécessaire Matsukawa.

« Eh ! »

Hanamaki leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Matsukawa qui détourna la tête, cachant ses rougissements.

« Babe, j'ai pensé que tu avais apporté les courses avec toi aussi, non ? Où sont-elles ? »

Merde.

« Chou, je crois les avoir oubliés à la boulangerie. »

-END-

 **blblblbllblbblblblb héitez pas à review ! ET ET**

 **BONNE ANNÉE ! blblblblbllblblblblb**


End file.
